my family of heros
by Mew Suger
Summary: what if your parents were killed by a pokemon and then you were save by the swords of justice? read and find out about White and her new family that always be with her.(up for adoption)
1. the resuce

_**Suger: welcome to a story of many strang things happen.**_

_**Eve: yes many many things**_

_**Alex: when are you going to do a story on us!? you also need to write your other stories too!**_

_**Suger: writers block. i dont own nothing at all! if i did then there would be real pokemon! i swear!**_

"human speach."

_**'poke-speach'**_

**"telepath"**

**White's pov... **

I had just watch my parents get killed by a hydregion and it was coming for me next. my parents and me had just walked out of our hometown on the way to the next city over and then we were attack by this dragon pokemon. At the time we only had my mom's lillipup and my dad's snivy that had just hatch. Both of the pokemon had been quickly beaten and were now in my arms. my parents had protected me by jumping in front of the dragon and got blasted. Now here i was on the ground with cut and bruises all over me. With a hydregion over me about to shoot. I had just seen my life flash before my eyes though wasn't long cause i was only 7. I waited for death to come quickly but, it never came. I open my eyes to see 4 pokemon i never thought i would see...'the swords of justice' then I black out.

**Keldeo's pov...**

Me and the other swords of justice saw a hydregion just kill 2 humans and was about to kill a smaller one with 2 pokemon beside her. I jump out of the bushes and shot it with hyrdo pump. Virizion and cobalion goin over to the girl who had just pass out and terrakion pushing hydregion back with head smash. which had knock it out from earilier battles. Virizion had just gotton the girl on its back while Cobalion had the lillipup and snivy on his we quickly went into the forest to care for the girls wounds.

Once we got pretty far into the forest Virizion and Cobalion had out the girl and her pokemon down on a pile of soft grass. while Virizion and me went to go get some berries for the kid when she woke up, Cobalion and Terrakion watch her. We found some pecha and oran berries for her and once we got back we notice that she and her pokemon were waking up. I ran over too her right as she sat up with some berries on a leaf in my mouth. **"hi there girl are you ok" **I said to her though telepath. She look startle but nodded. I gave her the berries and sat down next to her. **"whats your name?" ** I ask her. "White. And these 2 are my parents pokemon. Leafy (points to snivy) and Cupcake (points to lillipup) " White said. I nodded and waited till she finish.

Once she was done and we had clean her wound and bandege them. She hopped on my back. I was startle by the sudden wait and saw Terrakion laughing at my face and glared at him. We then walk on to the cave where we were living at and White got off with Leafy and Cupcake and sat down on the floor looking tiried. I look at the sun to see that it had almost gone down. I sat up a bed of grass for her next to mine and she quickly fell asleep. Then me and the other swords of justice had a meeting.

**"What should we do with her?" **Virizion ask. **"well i dont think we're going to find somewhere to take her. She hasn't gone anywhere without Keldeo."** Cobalion then said and look at me . It was true the girl hadn't gone 5 feet from me from when she woke up. **" well we take care of her and a human sword of justice would be helpful."** Terrakion. I nodded. it would be helpful. ** "Though it would be helpful she would be 10 in 3 years and humans start journies then." **Virizion said. **"maybe I could go with her when and protect her when she does start her journey. Since there are a lot of crimeals that are out to get us and if they found out about her then they may hurt her." **i said. The others look at me. They knew I was right and since i was the only one to actually have a human form so i could be out at all times. It was still surprising. **"That is true keldeo. We will see when she does start her journey, till now you have training. Meeting dismissed" ** Cobalion said and we walk to our beds. Wondering what was in store for us.

**Suger: what you think. i thought it would be cool if keldeo how to change into a human. please R&R**


	2. the new pokemon

_**Suger: i dont own nothing!**_

"human speach."

_**'poke-speach'**_

**"telepath"**

**White's pov... **

I woke up the next morning to leafy tickling my face and cupcake licking me. "Morning you too. sleep well." I said. Though i didnt think too hear other than pokemon noises was them saying. _**'we did sisie white.'**_ I blinked. "did you just talk?" they look at me. _**'you heard us!? awesome! sisie white knows what we say now!'**_Cupcake said jumping around. Then Terrikion came in and saw cupcake and leafy dancing. **"why are they so happy?" ** he said. "well when i woke this morning I understanded them and now theyr'e dancing cause of it." i said watching them. Terrakion laugh. **"Cobliaon thought this would happen. you were close to death so you may have gain the power to talk to pokemon. Come on the others are outside waiting for you to wake up." **I nodded and got on him with leafy and cupcake (who had stop dancing) to the forest outside the cave. We walk to a river nearby and saw the other swords of justice. Keldeo was in the water splashing around,virizion was in the shade, and cobliaon was talking with some pokemon. **"hey shes awake." **terrikion yelled. the others look over to me on terrikion.(she got a bad gash on her leg and she cant walk till its healed) Keldeo ran over to me and I got on his back. I got down in the grass next to the river and as Keldeo turn around i splashed him. He look shock and Terrakion, Cupcake, Leafy, and me laugh. Until I got splash. I look at him to see a smirk on his face. "Oh, it's on." **"bring it." **so the fight began with me and cupcake on one side of the river and Keldeo and Leafy on the other side.

**Keldeo's pov...**

Soon the was over and White was tired from all the splashing.(with him losing greatly.) So I set her down by a tree and sat beside her where she snuggle next to me. I look at the others and saw that they were talking about something. Most likely was something they didn't want me to know. They had a lot of them most likely they were talking about my destiney. When they had adopted me, they had knew it from the start. I only knew a little that I had a to go with a special human. I didn't know any more then that so of course they didn't want me to know more cause it could mess it up. So, I just went to sleep also.

2 hours later I woke up to White stirring. Though it scared me a bit when she suddenly open her eyes and look around quickly. **"White, whats wrong?" **I was worried about her cause I knew that wasn't normal for humans to wake up like that. once she saw my face she came down a little.

"Well, its a power in my family. My parents were breeders and my dad's and mom's powerswere to know when a egg they were watching was going to hatch soon and to speak to the pokemon in the eggs. I had gain both powers and I remember that I had 2 eggs in my sack and they felt like they will hatch soon, very soon. I need to find them cause they'll freak out if im not there since im the only one they trust from our talks." She said sitting up. The others must of heard also cause they came over too. **"Your bag's in the cave come on lets hurry since we dont know when they will hatch." **Cobliaon said. Leafy and Cupcake were jumping up and down happy about having more young pokemon to play with.(there nature are jolly) then we all ran to the cave with White on my back.

**White's pov...**

We quickly got to the cave and i got the 2 eggs out of my sack just in time for them to hatch. Out came an oshawatt named dewwaand an eevee named Eve.

_**Suger: yeah next chapter you will find out lots more. this story is not like the pokemon black and white2 games at all. there is only a eevee cause of an important part later in the story and i shall not have black or hilbert but hilda will be in this story.**_


	3. The journey begins and a weird light

_**Suger: i dont own nothing!**_

"human speach."

_**'poke-speach'**_

**"telepath"**

**White's pov... **

_** 3 years later...**_

I woke up to Leafy,Cupcake,Dewwa, and Eve tickling me. I had been with the swords of justice for 3 years now being the Human sword of justice. Though I wasn't as fast as the others I still went around with them. It was fun but today I would be going on my journey. I also wasn't able to wear my guardian outfit eighter. My guardian outfit was a short black dress with white leggings, I wore a white mask to cover up my eyes and a black hat with my hair in a high ponytail. It was to symbol the two main lendary dragons, zekrom and reshiram. Also most of my pokemon had evlove. Leafy was now a serperior,Dewwa was now a samurott, Cupcake was a herider. Eve was still a eevee but that was okay cause I didn't want to rush her t do it. I had on a blue t-shirt with a black short sleeve jacket,and some jeans. I also was wearing black and blue tennis shoes and blue socks, I had my hair in a high ponytail and a blue cap with the swords of justice on it.

I went over to the river where we always gather with me on Dewwa. Once I got there I saw one of the weather trio, the one who pulls the biggest pranks, tornadus. I told dewwa to use water gun on him. She nodded and soak tornadus. He look at us and me, Eve, Dewwa, Leafy, Cupcake, and Keldeo started laughing.(Keldeo came over when she got there) Terrakion and surprisly Virizion were trying not to laugh. Then a strong gust of wind blew me and Eve off of Dewwa. Tornadus then started laughing. So did Terrakion and what made me almost faint Virizion was laughing too! **"Hey squirt"** Tornadus said trying to stop laughing.

" Sup Tornadus. What you doing here? It's not even 8 yet and you never come over that early." I wiped off the mid on my pants and look at him.

**" I'm not allowed to see you leave." **he smirk. I went up and hug him.

" I make sure to visit your shine. Man I hate leaving it always so sad." Tornadus laugh at that.

**" kid you better not get killed out there. Keldeo you better make sure she doesn't get hurt or I will hunt you down." **He gave Keldeo a stern look. Making Keldeo nod violently Making me laugh. I don't get why he's so protective of me.

" I am not that fragile Tornadus. I can take care of myself." I pouted.

**" coming from the kid who started crying from falling into water 10 feet in the air"** He patted my head.

" That was 2 years ago! I'm barely even cry now!" I yelled at him.

**" Well its time for you to go." **he said. I really didn't want to go. I had tears in my eyes wanting to fall. Though I wouldn't let them. I wave bye and me and keldeo left I knew this was going to be a awesome adventure.

**2 hours later...**

once we were outside of nuvema Keldeo change into his human form. He had short blue hair with a red cap. He had a white t-shirt with a blue jacket with a pair black jeans, he also had a pair of dark blue tennis shoe and white socks. We walk into professor juniper's lab and saw 3 kids my age.( people it's cheren, bianca. And hilda) One of the girls saw me and she squel. " White! Long time no see!" Hilda said. I smiled. There was my only human friend that didn't pick on me. The professor also saw me.

" Welcome white." She said.

" Hello professor I'm here to sign into the Pokemon league." " What about a starter?" "I have pokemon already. And I'm starting with them." She look at me and smiled.

"I know White. Come on lets sign you up." I nodded and me and Keldeo walk behind her. I look behind me and saw Hilda with a tepig. She always love the fire starter.

Once I had sign up with Keldeo as my starter she gave my id pass and my trainer kit. With a quick bye we left the lab and headed down route one. " What Pokemon are you getting as a sixth one." Keldeo ask. "A flying type,most likly pidove that way I can fly around unova." But before he could say anything we heard someone say " Hey!"

I turned around and saw Hilda with her friends running to us." We want to battle you!" The boy said. I smiled and nodded. So the fight began.

**_battle time!_**

" Leafy! Cupcake! Dewwa! Time to battle!" I yelled.

" Go smokey!" Lily lets go!" "Snive let show them!" Hilda, Bianca, and cheren yelled.

"Cupcake use bite, leafy use leaf storm! Dewwa use water gun!" They all hit and there pokemon fainted.

_**battle time over**_

I return my pokemon and was about to leave when a light surrounded me and Keldeo. Then the light went towards Hilda and I Passed out.


	4. the dream

_**Suger: i dont own nothing!**_

"human speach."

_**'poke-speach'**_

**"telepath"**

**Keldeo's pov...**

I quickly gab White as she fell to the ground. Tornadus is gonna kill me! I gently put her on the ground as the others come over. White's Pokemon came out of there poke balls looking alarm. I put White on Dewwa's back as we ran back to town since it was the closest place right now. I hope she was alright.

once we got to town we ran to the lab. Professor juniper took White to a room upstairs and put her down on a bed in a room full of medicial stuff. She put some type of x-ray on her head to see what was wrong. I sat down next to the bed and watch. The professor look at the x-ray thing and said. "Don't worry she just needs some rest. she was exposed to a lot of energy. she should be up by tomorrow morning." then walk out. I look at the clock and it said 10:21 pm. We had been here since 4pm. I then slowly fell asleep.

_dream of white_

I was in a room tied to a wall watching in horror. Keldeo was dead in a pile of blood, right in front of me. Hilda was a bit futher in the room next to the dragon of truth, fighting a green haired boy with the dragon of ideals next to him. they were both hurt, cut and scarps all over them. A boy started walking over to me. He had dark purple hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue long sleeves shirt and jeans. Next to him i somehow knew yet never seen the pokemon before. Genesect. The boy and genesect came over to me and the boy said." Now that your little hero is dead i can have you all to myself. you shouldn't have never said no to me. Now you have no one to save you." He gab my chin and slowly lean forward. Getting closer and closer to my lips. I scream.

_Ending dream_

**White's pov...**

I screamed as I shot up from the bed. Wait bed? I look over and saw Keldeo on the floor shock from my sudden outburst and professor juniper and hilda in the doorway of the room i was in. I was also shaking in fear. Keldeo was the first to snap out of it and came up to me and ask, "Are you ok White?" I Nodded still scared of the dream I had. " I-i just had a really bad dream and it scared me." Though I knew that wasn't true. It was a vision of a possible fruther. He didn't look convince eighter. "What happen in your dream?" I sigh knowing that he would not let up so I told them about my dream. Keldeo look at me worried, Hilda look scared, and juniper was writing it down. " Alright don't worry it was just a bad dream. Now White, im going to give you a quick look over and you can leave." She said finish writing.

Once the professor was done she said I could leave. Though I got tackle by my pokemon. I was happy that they were alright. Though the dream was still bugging me. Was it just a dream or a possible fruther. I just stop thinking about it and actually start my journey. So, I return my pokemon with the exception of Keldeo and Cupcake. Hilda also went with us to the next town. So we set off for the next town with one thing on our minds.'what did that dream mean.'

**ok i know this is shorter then normal but im buzy and trying to hurry. Next chapter i will make longer and i shall add some fluff**


	5. N and Aqua appear

_**Suger: i dont own nothing!**_

"human speach."

_**'poke-speach'**_

**"telepath"**

**White's pov... **

Once we got to Accumula town, Hilda left saying that she had some shopping to do before going to the next town. That left me and Keldeo alone. "How about we go do some looking around in the shops then we can go to the next town? I want to at least get some pokeballs for when we meet some pokemon and it normal for girls to go shopping for some reason." I said looking around. He nodded and we walk in to the store. There was lots of stuff there. There was dresses,clothes,jewelery,plushes,pokeballs,posters , and a lot more. I gab some pokeballs, a pikachu plush, and a baby blue long sleeves dress with white snow flakes at the bottom and sleeves. I've never had a dress for three years now and I like it.

After I was done paying for the stuff we walk out of the store. There was a big group of people in the town square. I saw Hilda and her friends in the back. "Whats going on?" I ask as we walk over there.

"Something about a team called team plasma and them going to free all pokemon. a bunch of phonies if you ask me." Hilda said looking over and giggling. Just then the man talking on the stage and everyone left. We were just about to leave too when two boys came up. The same boys from my dream.

" Hello my name is N and this is my brother Aqua. I was wondering if you would battle us." N said to me and Hilda. We nodded and space out for a battle. With Cheren as the ref. he said. "This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle. Bring out your pokemon!" N and Aqua brought out a Zoura and a Purrloin. I quickly brought out my Pokedex and scan them

**Purrloin. the Devious fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their angered, it uses its claws to fight back.**

**Zoura, the tricky fox pokemon. Zoura hides its true form by changing its shape into people or pokemon, and loves to surprise people.**

Hilda let out her tepig while I nodded to Keldeo and he change into his pokemon form. Suprising everyone. This was going to be a awesome yet short battle.

**(Battle begin)**

"Zoura use pursuit!" "Purrloin use Fury swipes!" N and Aqua yelled "Keldeo dodge and use aqua tail!" "Smokey dodge and use ember" Keldeo and Smokey dodge and Keldeo hit Zoura with aqua tail knocking it out. Smokey jump up and shot ember at purrloin and hit the cats tail making it catch on fire. Everyone sweatdrop watching the cat run around in circles. "Uh, Keldeo can you use water gun on purrloin." He nodded and shot water gun at the purrloin knocking it out and putting out its now burnt tail.

**(battle end)**

N and Aqua return there pokemon and Hilda return Smokey while Keldeo change back to his human form and walk over to me. N and Aqua walk over and Aqua said. "How did you get Keldeo? He almost never shows himself and he never been captor before." "Thats for only me,Keldeo, and anyone we really trust to know. And for no one to find out." Then I started to walk away only to be gab by the hand by Aqua. Then keldeo shooting him with a weak water gun in the face.

"Keldeo! You know not to do that!" i look at him angerily

"Well, sorry I was protecting you!" He yelled.

"What would the others say if you just shot someone in the face with a water gun though! He wasn't hurting me so you don't need to hurt him!" Keldeo shut up after that. He knew I was right.

" Sorry I just don't want you to get hurt." He look down and I sigh.

"Its ok just dont do it again cause i dont want anyone to get hurt."He nodded and I went to help Aqua up.

"Sorry about that Aqua, Keldeo really protective of me." I said as I help him up. He nodded.

"I just wanted to know your pokenav number so we can talk later." He said taking out his pokenav. I nodded and got mine out. We exchange numbers and all went to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon. Though while we were walking I started glowing like last time but this time insted of it going to hilda it went to N and Aqua. Then I passed out again.

**Ok i was planning on adding some fluff this chapter but I had to get this done. Next chapter i will maybe. R&R**


	6. The legend

_**Suger: i dont own nothing! nothing at all!**_

"human speach."

_**'poke-speach'**_

**"telepath"**

**Keldeo's pov... **

I caught White just as she passed out. The others came running as soon as they saw me gab White's unconisunce form.

"Keldeo what happen!?" Hilda yelled.

"The same thing that happen after the battle with you, White started glowing, then the light went to Aqua and N insted of you this time then she passed out. The light always goes to people who were alive in her dream. Just like the legend said..." I was cut off by N question.

"What legend?" he ask as I sigh but when I felt Tornadus aura coming this way I stiffen up.

"Ill tell you guys later right now we need to get inside before I get spotted by a lendeary that is really protective of White." With that I ran in the pokemon center with white in my arms, got a room, and set her down on a bed. The others came in a bit later. They all sat down on the other bed and look at me.

"Lets wait for White to wake up before i start since she is the main part." i said as the others nodded. and so we sat there and waited.

_**Suger: i know its short but i really needed this chapter done. i will make the next one longer t make for it**_


	7. Note

I sorry I haven't updated in So long. I should be updating in a week or 2 so bear with me


End file.
